A known information processing apparatus is configured to generate print data and transmit the print data to a printing apparatus as the information processing apparatus determines that distance between the information processing apparatus and the printing apparatus becomes such a short range that enables wireless communication therebetween.
Usages of external devices, e.g., the above-described information processing apparatus configured to execute a print function of a printing apparatus using short-range wireless communication (e.g., close proximity wireless communication), are diversified according to features of the external devices. For example, different models of the external devices and operating systems installed in the external devices may require different operations for executing functions, such as a print function. Therefore, users who do not fully understand the features of the external devices might not effectively use the external devices and might not be able to execute the print function of a printing apparatus.